murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
On the Waterfront Part 2
"On the Waterfront Part 2" is the second episode of the eighth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the ninety-eighth episode of the series. It first aired October 13, 2014. Summary The Constabulary continues their search for Mick and Tim O'Shea, while Inspector Brackenreid is also out on his own looking for them. After Mr. Ridgeway is found badly battered, Murdoch interviews him and discovers that the O'Sheas have been extorting money from all of the dock merchants. If the merchants refuse, cargo is left on ships to rot, goods aren't delivered, storefronts are vandalized, and in more extreme cases...like Mr. Dawkins, who refused to pay up, the O'Sheas commit murder? Mr. Ridgeway seems to think the O'Sheas aren't acting alone, that someone else is involved. Mrs. McKinnon, the Toronto Harbormaster, says she knows nothing of extortion on the docks but when pressed, points the finger at Lionel Jeffries. Mr. Jeffries makes a complaint against Brackenreid for manhandling him, whereupon Murdoch advices him if he knows where the O'Sheas hang their hats, he had best tell Murdoch, if only to clear his own name. When the O'Sheas are found dead, shot through their heads, in the basement of The Laughing Dog pub, managed by Mr. Arthur Blake; Brackenreid becomes the number one suspect. Murdoch finds the Inspector's St. George's pin at the crime scene and conceals it from Inspector Slorach. For Murdoch, their deaths mean that Mick and Tim O'Shea were not acting alone. Meanwhile, the members of the Suffrage Society who participated in the public protest are still in jail, including Drs. Ogden and Grace who discover that Leslie Garland is articling (contractual apprenticeship) for the Crown Prosecutor. They get a bit of a boost when Clara Brett Martin, who has standing with the Law Society of Upper Canada and is the first female lawyer in all of the British Empire, offers to represent them. Before evening, the suffragettes are released but for one, Dr. Grace remains behind bars to face assault charges. Brackenreid meets with Murdoch who is concerned that there are two laws now, to which Brackenreid agrees adding, "The law that I once upheld and the law of the jungle. I know which one I choose." Returning the pin to the Inspector, the Detective warns his former boss that if he does anything rash he will be arrested. Constable Crabtree discovers that The Chandlery wasn't the only business Dawkins owned down at the Docklands. He also had a warehouse on Polsen Street, where Constable Jackson was beaten. Back at the court house, Dr. Ogden and Miss Martin present Crown Attorney Atkinson with evidence file that, six months earlier, Leslie Garland posed as the notorious murderer James Gillies and threatened the lives of both herself and Detective Murdoch, who are both willing to lay charges against Garland if the matter regarding Dr. Grace is not put to rest. They point out that he has it in his power to save the office of the Crown Attorney significant embarrassment. On the waterfront, Murdoch and Crabtree discover a foreign woman hiding in the Polsen St. warehouse. Slorach tells the Detective, 'this is your lucky day' when he realizes that the woman speaks only Hungarian. Mrs. Dora Slorach is called upon to help translate and is joined by Julia, who tells William that the O'Sheas imprisoned Zsuzsanna, with a number of her friends, but Mr. Dawkins helped and hid her from the captors. She waited for Dawkins to return but he never came back. The drowned woman was her friend, Melinka but there are nine other women who are to be sold. Zsuzsanna heard the world 'Chicago'. While Murdoch and Crabtree find the smugglers' fishing ship and its human cargo, Brackenreid remembers how he lost the pin which leads him to who is behind the waterfront corruption and murders, the Toronto Harbourmaster McKinnon. Having been fired, Leslie Garland threatens Julia, because she destroyed his good name. "I think you did that all on your own, Mr. Garland." Murdoch steps in, "You'll be leaving Doctor Ogden's office now. And if you ever come back, I will take this badge off and I will deal with you." Julia is more than a little impressed to which William replies, "Sometimes one must employ the law of the jungle." Character Revelations * Recently passing the bar and now working for the Crown Prosecutor, Leslie Garland returns still holding animosity towards Dr. Ogden, but displays an avenging grudge towards Dr. Grace when he arranges the prosecution against her for assault charges. * With the reappearance of Edna Garrison, now Edna Brooks who is Simon's stepmother, George and Emily's relationship will not be rekindled any time soon. * Hamish Slorach's mother, Dóra Slorach, is Hungarian. * Margaret gave him the St. George's pin Brackenreid always wears on his lapel. Continuity * Leslie plans his revenge on Emily for the hard slap and rejection of him in Kung Fu Crabtree. * Inspector Slorach asks Murdoch, "You're aware that your fiancée is in custody?" This is the third time Julia is arrested. * Clara Brett Martin makes her first appearance, ready to defend Margaret Haile, Dr. Ogden and Dr. Grace and the suffragettes arrested at the end of Part 1. * The Suffragette Society find their numbers have fallen, most beaten by husbands or relieved of their duties at Eaton's, but Dr. Ogden insists on continuing, as women "of intelligence and privilege, it's our duty. Women have no power in this world. I've seen it all too clearly and I don't care to see it anymore." Emily names the remaining members the Furious Four. * George Crabtree is reunited with Edna Garrison, now Edna Brooks; they first met and kissed in Power. * George gives Edna a copy of his first novel ''Curse Of The Pharaohs'','' a bestseller for a brief time in 'Evil Eye of Egypt.' * Inspector Slorach's parting words to Murdoch "It was a pleasure, I will miss our conversations...Now quit lollygagging and get yourself married before I go and steal her from you." Historical References * Clara Brett Martin (1874 – 1923), born to Abram and Elizabeth Martin, a well-to-do Anglican-Irish family, opened the way for women to become lawyers in Canada by being the first in the British Empire in 1897. * The "Furious Four" group of suffragists is a reference to the Famous Five, five Western Canadian women who successfully got women recognized as legal "persons" under Canadian law in 1929. The Famous Five were portrayed on the back of the Canadian $20 bill from 2001 to 2012. * Brackenreid 's pin is an emblem of Saint George's Cross which is associated with the legend of St. George and the Dragon: the knight on his horse with a spear vanquishing evil. Saint George is the patron saint of England. * The Second Boer War (1899-1902). Trivia *The both episodes Part 1 and 2 share its title with the 1954 American film directed by Elia Kazan. *James Downing (Crown Attorney Atkinson) is recast from 'Still Waters''', he played Coach Kane. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Kristian Bruun as Slugger Jackson Patrick McKenna as Hamish Slorach Giacomo Gianniotti as Leslie Garland Tamara Hope as Edna Brooks (née Garrison) Nicole Underhay as Margaret Haile Jo Joyner as Cecily McKinnon Trenna Keating as Kathleen King Percy Hynes-White as Simon Brooks Jonathan Llyr as Mick O'Shea Nick Nolan as Tim O'Shea Guest Cast Patricia Fagan as Clara Brett Martin Adrian Griffin as Judge James Downing as Crown Attorney Atkinson Tracey Ferencz as Mrs. Dawkins Murray Furrow as Lionel Jeffries Caleb Cosman as Arthur Blake Marta Legrady as Dóra Slorach Aniko Kaszas as Zsuzsanna Gulyás Jeff Christensen as Ship Captain Dax Ravina as Mr. Ridgeway Shawn Devlin as Merchant Uncredited Cast Gallery 802 Wanted Men.PNG|Wanted Men O'Shea bros. 802 Brax's Pin.PNG|St. George's pin Margaret gave Thomas 802 Clara Brett Martin 9.PNG|The suffragettes' lawyer Clara Brett Martin Category:Season Eight